Lost and Found
by DoctorWhoGirl95
Summary: Alex runs away with Mason and starts a family after she louses the Wizard Compation. Will her family find her again? I sting at summaries. Story better than summary. Read & Review.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Read & Review Have to have at least 5 reviews. Enjoy.**

**Prologue**

**Alex's Pov:**

My brothers and I went to the Wizard Competition. I tried as hard as I could but I lost. Justin won. I went home instead of going to dinner, much to my mother's dismay. I left with Mason and we were still running from the Wizard Police. Two years later I had a little girl named Lilly Harper Greyback. She was five now and I was pregnant again.

**Chapter 1**

**Justin's PoV:**

It had been seven years since I last saw my sister. She had lost the Wizard Competition. Everyday I'd pray she was doing well.

Max had married a girl named Jessica, who was an ex- wizard like him. Max and Jessica had a five-year-old boy named Riley. I had married Juliet **(AN: She got turned back into a human somehow. You make that up.) **and we now had a two-year-old girl named Lexi that we named for Alex. Harper and Zeke had married a year ago. Harper was writing a children's book.

I was going to get something for my mom when I stopped in front of Alex's room.

I hadn't gone in there for seven years. My mom and dad had left it like it was. I knew they were leaning on some false hope that Alex would come back.

I turned the knob and walked in.

The memories came flooding back.

After a few minutes I walked over to the note and her wand.

I picked up the open note and read the goodbye note from seven years ago.

**Dear Everyone,**

**If you haven't noticed, I'm gone. Mason and I had this plan ever since I got bumped back to Level 1. Mason loves me and I love him. Don't worry about money; Mason has money saved. We love each other too much to stay apart. Don't forget I love you all. **

**Mom and Dad:**

**I love you. Don't worry about me. I'm okay. Mason and I will be okay. I know you know all about forbidden love. Dad, you gave up a lot to stay with mom. Now, I'm doing the same with Mason. I hope I can contact you but I don't want to risk the Wizard Police finding us. Thank you for teaching me and dealing with me all these years. **

**Justin:**

**Congrats. I want you to know that I didn't celebrate with you because we had to leave as early as we could. I know I don't say this very often but I love you. I think I teased you so much because it was my way of showing I love you and I do.**

**Max:**

**No, I'm not coming back. I love you, little bro. Stay as goofy as you are.**

**Harper:**

**I know you see how much I love Mason. I lost the Wizard Competition. So, you know I can't be with Mason. I think if the Wizard Council can't find us; we can be together. Thanks for being like a sister to me. I hope your designs get published. I'll know when I see people walk around with a fish bowl hat. LOL**

** With Love,**

_** Alex Russo**_

I put down the note and looked at her wand.

I remembered the troubles that wand had gotten her into and I wanted to feel what her wand felt like in my hands.

I picked her wand up. After a few seconds I fell into darkness.

I knew from my wizard studies that sometimes memories from the wands owners could be stored in the wands without the wizards' knowledge.

I was having one of Alex's memories.

_**(ALEX'S MEMORYS) **_

I landed in a living room that was lit by a single lamp. By one of the lamps was a man. After I got a good look I saw it was Mason. He was reading a book. A little laugh filled the apartment as a four year old came running into his arms. She had wet hair that was dark brown. She had dark brown eyes. The little girl reminded me a lot of Alex.

"Lilly, Get back here and finished your bath." A woman said waddling down the hallway.

The woman was obviously the girl's mother and Mason was her father.

I got a good look at the woman. She looked familiar. She had black hair with a blue streak on the right side of her hair. She had dark brown eyes. Her stomach was forming a bump.

The woman was pregnant.

I looked closer in the dark room and realized who she was. The woman was Alex.

Lily must have been her daughter. And Alex was pregnant.

"I have to look for an address." I thought.

I crept out the door and found that it was an apartment complex. Alex was living in 23A Ivory Gate Apartment Complex.

I willed myself to go back to reality.

_**(END OF ALEX'S MEMORY'S)**_

I landed on the floor of Alex's room. I got up and went to my room and got my laptop and looked up Ivory Gate Apartment Complex. It wasn't to far away from the Sub Shop.

I drove to the apartment complex with my stomach doing flips the whole time. I was going to meet my niece for the first time and seeing Alex and Mason for the first time in seven years.

**AN: Read & Review Have to have at least 5 reviews. Enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: READ AND REVIEW. Thanks for all the Reviews. Especially from Syrena Aria & TheSongOfLove.**

**_Previously on Lost And Found:_**

_I drove to the apartment complex with my stomach doing flips the whole time. I was going to meet my niece for the first time and seeing Alex and Mason for the first time in seven years._

**Chapter 2**

**Alex's PoV:**

My brothers and I went to the Wizard Competition. I tried as hard as I could but I lost. Justin won. We went to the Power Transfer Ceremony. After Max and I gave up our powers to Justin, my mom wanted us to go to celebrate at a restaurant. I told them I'd stay home. My mom tried to convince me to go but I stood by my choice. After my family left, I called Mason. I wrote a goodbye letter, I laid my wand down beside it and left. That was seven years ago.

Now, Mason and I had just celebrated our seven-year anniversary. We had a five-year-old daughter named Lilly and I was eight and a half months pregnant. Both Mason and I decided that the gender of the baby would be a surprise.

I was doing the dishes when there was a knock on the door.

"Lilly, can you get the door for mommy?" I yelled to my daughter who was watching TV in the living room.

"Sure, mommy." She said as she ran to the door.

**Justin's PoV:**

I got to the number of Alex 's apartment and knocked on the door. I looked at my watch. It said 8:30 p.m. I hoped they were home.

The door opened to see the little girl from Alex's memories. She was in her pajamas so I figured it was almost her bedtime.

"Hi, Is your mommy here?" I asked in a baby voice.

"Yes, she is." She said using the same baby voice I used before turning and running down the hallway with a big smile on her face..

Yep. Little Alex. You know what they say like mother like daughter.

I saw Alex walk out of the kitchen.

She was looked down the hallway and said, "Lilly, you better be getting ready for bed."

She was still looking down the hallway when I said, "Hey, Alex. Long time no see."

I watched her freeze and slowly turn around.

**Alex's PoV:**

I was doing the dishes when there was a knock on the door.

"Lilly, can you get the door for mommy?" I yelled to my daughter who was watching TV in the living room.

"Sure, mommy." She said as she ran to the door.

I continued washing the dishes when I heard a voice say, "Hi, Is your mommy here?"

I didn't know the voice but it sounded familiar.

"Yes, she is." My daughter replied before I heard her run down the hallway.

I walked out of the kitchen and yelled down the hallway to Lilly, "Lilly, you better be getting ready for bed."

I was still looking down the hallway when I heard a familiar voice say, "Hey, Alex. Long time no see."

I froze in my tracks and slowly turned around.

There in the doorway was my older brother.

"Justin? What are you doing here?" I asked.

We sat down on the couch and he explained about how he saw my apartment when he touched my old wand.

"Oh." I said after he finished.

"Yeah." He said.

We sat awkwardly for a few minutes until I finally asked, "How is everybody?"

"Oh. Well, Max had married a girl named Jessica, who was an ex- wizard like him. Max and Jessica had a five-year-old boy named Riley. I am married to Juliet and we have a two-year-old girl named Lexi that…we…. Uh." He said.

Lexi sounded like Alex. Did name her after me?

"You named her after me?" I asked.

"Uh…. yeah." he said blushing.

I tried to hold back the waterworks. Stupid hormones.

"What about Harper and mom and dad." I asked.

"Well, Harper and Zeke married a year ago and now Harper is writing a children's book." He said.

"Harpers writing a book?" I asked in disbelieve.

He was about to answer when my daughter spoke up from the hallway.

"Mommy, can you tuck me in?" She asked with her puppy dog eye on me.

"Yeah in a minute. Come here." I said.

She wobbled over and crawled into my lap and looked at Justin with curious eyes.

"Lilly, I want you to meet my brother and your Uncle Justin." I said.

She looked up at me with a face that clearly said, 'your kidding. Right?'.

I knew she only meet Mason's family and as far as she knew I didn't have a family.

"Yep. This is your Uncle Justin." I said.

She smiled and got up and tackle hugged Justin.

I had to laugh at Justin's surprised look. After a few minutes, Justin smiled and hugged her back.

I smiled at how sweet he was to her.

She let go of Justin and turned to me and asked, "Do have another Uncle or a grandma or grandpa? Can I meet them?"

"Good question. Will you?" He asked looking as eager as Lilly.

**AN: So, will she? Review to find out. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**AN: READ AND REVIEW.**

**EDIT ALERT: I changed the months Alex is pregnant. Alex is eight and a half months pregnant instead of four mounts. **

_**Previously on Lost and Found:**_

_She let go of Justin and turned to me and asked, "Do have another Uncle or a grandma or grandpa? Can I meet them?"  
><em>

"_Good question. Will you?" He asked looking as eager as Lilly_

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's PoV:<strong>

"Good question. Will you?" He asked looking as eager as Lilly.

"I don't know." I said.

Justin and Lilly exchanged looks before they both said, "Pleeeeeeaaaassssseeee…"

"I'll think about it. You better get to bed before Daddy comes home." I said to Lilly.

At the mention of her dad, Lily got up and dashed down the hallway to her bedroom.

I walked down the hallway with Justin asking me questions the whole way.

**Justin's PoV:**

"Who's her dad?" I asked

"Mason." She said.

I felt stupid for asking that. I remembered she ran away with him.

I got up and followed her down the hallway.

"So where is Mason?" I asked hoping Mason didn't leave them.

"At the art gallery. He is finishing paperwork." She said.

"You own a art gallery?" I asked.

"Yep. Greyback Art Studio." She said proudly.

She went into a small bedroom. I stopped at the door and listened.

"Alright, get in bed." Alex said.

The little girl climbed into bed. Alex pulled the covers up to her chest and sat beside her. Lilly put her head on her chest and looked up at her mom.

"Do you want a story or a song?" She asked.

"A song." She said excited.

"Okay. Which one?" Alex asked.

Lilly looked at me. I smiled at her. She turned back to Alex and whispered in her ear.

"Okay." Alex said.

Lilly rested her head on Alex's shoulder as Alex began to sing. I recognized it as a song our mom sang to us every night when we were little.

**Come stop your crying  
>It will be all right<br>Just take my hand  
>Hold it tight<strong>

Alex held out her hand and Lilly took it.

**I will protect you  
>from all around you<br>I will be here  
>Don't you cry<strong>

**For one so small,  
>you seem so strong<br>My arms will hold you,  
>keep you safe and warm<strong>

Alex pulled Lilly into a big hug.

**This bond between us  
>can't be broken<br>I will be here  
>Don't you cry<strong>

I watched Lilly's eye droop close. Soon they closed all the way but Alex kept singing.

**'Cause you'll be in my heart  
>Yes, you'll be in my heart<br>From this day on  
>Now and forever more<strong>

**You'll be in my heart  
>No matter what they say<br>You'll be here in my heart, always**

Alex slipped out of the bed and pulled Lilly down so she was laying flat on the bed. Then she leaned over the bed and kissed Lilly's forehead.

Lilly leaned in and kisssed Alex's belly.

"Good night, baby." Lilly said.

Alex switched off the bedside lamp and came back over to me.

I was trying to hold back tears as she closed the door.

"Sorry. Lilly likes me to tuck her in." Alex said as we walked down the hall.

"No. That's okay. Actually that was really…sweet." I said.

We got into the living room and Alex and I sat down.

We talked for hours. Alex told me about her live and I did the same.

I was telling her about our honeymoon with Juliet when Mason walked in the door.

"Alex, I'm…." He said stopping when he saw me.

"Justin? What are you doing here?" he asked.

I looked at Alex. Her eyebrows moved up and gave me a look that said, 'Don't look at me. I can't help.'

"It's a long story." I said.

I looked at my watch to see it was 10:00 PM.

"I have to get home. Juliet, will be wondering were I am." I said heading towards the door but Alex's voice stopped me.

"Justin," I turned to her. " Don't tell anyone about Lilly or that I'm pregnant. Please."

I didn't want to agree but I figured I had to. I turned to leave but I stopped.

"You know. Tomorrow is Dad's birthday. Will you come? I'm sure it would make his day." I said.

"I'll think about it. Okay?" She said.

"Okay. Good night." I said and left.

I got to my car and let out a sigh.

A few seconds later I got a text.

Juliet: Where R u?

I couldn't lie to her.

Me: I was talking 2 Alex.

Juliet: Your sister?

Me: Yeah.

Juliet: How is she? Is she still with Mason?

Me: She's great. She has a little girl named Lilly and is pregnant. And yes, she is still with Mason. She asked me not to tell any of her family though.

Juliet: OMG! Full details when you get home. Drive safe.

Me: I will.

I was about to pull out when I got another text.

Alex: Hey. I am going to come over to the Sub Shop tomorrow w/ Mason and Lilly.

Me: Okay what do you want me to tell them?

Alex: Tell them Mason and I are coming over. Don't mention Lilly or me being pregnant.

Me: Okay. What time? Dad will love my birthday present. (You)

Alex: Around noon. Funny. Bye.

Justin: Night. Don't let the bedbugs bite.

**AN: READ AND REVIEW. 5 Reviews for next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**AN: READ AND REVIEW **

**EDIT ALERT: I changed Alex from four mounts to eight and a half mounts **

**Alex's PoV:**

After Justin left Mason started asking questions.

I explained everything. We ended up on the couch with Mason's arm around me.

"Oh." He said after I finished.

"Yeah." I replied.

"So, are we going to your Dad's birthday party?" He asked.

"Will you go with me?" I asked looking up at him.

"I'd go anywhere with you." He said.

"What if I lead you down a wrong path?" I asked curious for his answer.

He looked up like he was thinking about it and then he answered, "I'd still go."

My eyes started tearing up. Stupid hormones.

"Do you want to bring Lilly?" He asked.

"Well, she needs to meet my family eventually. So, yeah, I guess." I said.

"Alright lets tell her tomorrow. What time should we go?" He asked.

"How about noon?" I asked.

"Okay. let's get to bed." He said.

"Let me just text Justin and I'll be right in." I said.

"Okay." He said and made his way to our bedroom.

I got out my phone and texted Justin.

Me: Hey. I am going to come over to the Sub Shop tomorrow w/ Mason and Lilly.

Justin: Okay. What do you want me to tell them?

Me: Tell them Mason and I are coming over. Don't mention Lilly or me being pregnant.

Justin: Okay. What time? Dad will love my birthday present. (You)

Me: Around noon. Funny. Bye.

Justin: Night. Don't let the bedbugs bite.

I rolled my eyes and got up and went to bed.

**Justin's PoV:**

After I finished texting Alex. I texted Max, Harper, Juliet, Mom and Dad.

Me: Family meeting! Sub Shop. Now!

Max: Why? It's so late.

Mom and Dad: U better have a good reason.

I texted Mom and Dad first.

Me: Trust me I do. :)

Harper: Do I have to?

I texted Harper:

Me: YES!

I texted Max:

Me: Trust me.

I got no replies back so I headed towards the Sub Shop.

* * *

><p>I got there to see the group whispering probably about what was going on.<p>

My mom and dad saw me first.

"Justin, What is the meaning of this?" My mom asked.

I sighed getting ready for what I was about to tell them.

"I saw Alex today." I said.

Everybody froze. Dad dropped the plate he was holding. No one seemed to notice. Their eyes were still glued on me.

"So, where is she? Is she here?" Max asked looking behind me.

"No, she not here. She is coming tomorrow for you birthday." I said to my dad.

"Really." I could see he was trying to hold back tears.

I never knew why he was so in love with everything Alex did. Or why he would get angry when Alex mentioned her boyfriend doing something bad to her. Now I knew.

I love Lexi. From the moment she was born, she was daddy's girl. If someone hurt her I would hurt them.

"Yeah. Happy Birthday day, Dad." I said.

I never saw my dad so happy.

He looked like a kid on Christmas Eve. Waiting for Santa to bring him presents.

"What time?" He asked.

"Around noon." I replied.

After a few minutes of chatting we all went home.

**~ THE NEXT DAY ~**

We all finished the cake and presents when there was a knock on the Sub Shop door.

My dad jumped up and started for the door but I stopped him.

"Dad, Let me get it. She needs time." I said.

Dad looked mad but he sat down.

I walked down to see Alex, Mason and a top head of dark hair. I walked and opened the door.

Mason, Alex and Lilly came in.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked.

"Well, I'll go up there first then bring Mason and Lilly up." She said.

I could tell she was nervous.

"It fine. You'll be okay." I said.

"Yeah. That makes me feel loads better." She replied.

I rolled my eyes and ushered her to the stairs.

I walked up and then Alex followed me up.

When she got to the top I heard some gasps.

**Alex's PoV:**

Mason drove us to the Sub Shop because my hands were shaking too much.

Mason quickly looked at my hands and then said, "Nervous much?"

"Oh, hush up." I said.

He smiled and pulled up to Waverly Sub Shop. I saw the closed sign on the Sub Shop.

Justin walked and opened the door for us.

We walked in.

The Sub shop hadn't changed at all. It was the same as when I live there. It brought back so many memories.

"So, what's the plan?" Justin asked.

"Well, I'll go up there first then bring Mason and Lilly up." I said.

I knew he could tell I was nervous.

"It fine. You'll be okay." Justin said.

"Yeah. That makes me feel loads better." I replied.

Justin walked up and then I followed him up.

When I got to the top I heard some gasps.

I looked around the room to see Max and another girl that was probably his wife, by the fridge.

Justin was walking up to Juliet, who was by the chair.

Harper and Zeeke were sitting by the island.

My dad was talking to my mom with his back to me on the couch.

My mom stopped talking and looked at me.

My dad realized she was not looking at him and turned around towards me.

"Hey, dad. Happy Birthday." I said smiling.

"Alex?" He said getting up.

"Yeah, It's me dad." I said smiling even wider.

Next thing I know my dad tackled me. Soon everybody else joined in.

After a while the group let go but my dad was still hugging me.

"Dad, we need to breathe." I said.

"Oh, sorry." He said letting me go.

" Wait, we?" He asked

I was about to answer when my mom gasped and said, "Alex, are you…."

I followed my mom's eyes to my belly. I felt my cheeks go hot.

"Yeah, I'm eight and a half months pregnant." I said. **(AN: Last chapter I said she was four moths pregnant but I changed it to eight months.)**

All there mouths dropped. At least Justin kept his promise to keep me being pregnant and Lilly a secret.

"Do you have any other surprises for us?" My dad asked.

"Just one." I said.

"Mason you can come up." I yelled down the stairs to Mason who was waiting with Lilly.

**AN: What did you think about Mason saying that he'd follow Alex anywhere? Tell me. How will they react to Lilly? REVIEW to find out. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**AN:READ AND REVIEW**

**Jerry's PoV:**

I just found out that my only daughter is pregnant.

"Do you have any other surprises for us?" I asked dreading the answer.

"Just one." She said.

She moved to the stairs and yelled down them.

"Mason you can come up." She yelled.

I heard large footsteps that I knew belonged to Mason.

I watched Mason appear at the top of the stairs. In his arms was a little girl.

"Who is she?" I asked Alex.

I watched as Mason put the little girl on the floor and Alex open her arms and the little girl ran into them. Alex swung the girl onto her hip.

"Dad, meet your granddaughter, Lillian Harper Greyback." She said.

I looked at the happy little girl on my daughter's hip.

She was the perfect mix of Alex and Mason. She had Alex's dark eyes and curly hair. She also had Mason's ears and smile.

Harper finally broke the silence.

"Lillian Harper? You named her after me?" Harper asked.

I turned to Harper to see tears in her eyes.

"Yes. I wanted her to be named after her Aunt. And Lillian is from my dad's great-grandmother." Alex replied.

"Aunt?" Harper asked.

"Yeah. We might not be related by blood but were still sisters." Alex said.

Harper couldn't take it anymore. She ran to Alex and gave her a big hug, surprising Lilly.

When Harper let go Lilly asked, "Who is she?"

Lilly pointed to Harper.

**Alex's PoV: **

"Aunt?" Harper asked.

"Yeah. We might not be related by blood but were still sisters." I said.

Harper couldn't take it anymore. She ran to me and gave me a big hug, surprising my daughter.

When Harper let go Lilly and I, Lilly asked, "Who is she?"

Lilly pointed to Harper.

"Do you remember asking if you had any Aunts or Uncles?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"Well, this is your Aunt Harper." I said pointing at Harper.

"Really?" Lilly asked me.

"Yep. You wanna go say hi?" I asked.

Instead of answering, Lilly wiggled out of my arms and ran to Harper.

"Hi, Aunt Harper." Lilly said hugging Harper's legs.

Then Lilly went and said hi to the rest of my family and gave them all hugs.

As I watched Lilly hug my family only one thing went through my mind.

I'm home, for good.

**Harper's PoV:**

"Dad, meet your granddaughter, Lillian Harper Greyback." She said to Mr. Russo

I looked at the happy little girl on my best friend's hip.

I couldn't help but smile at how cute she was.

Then Alex's voice came to me.

"….Lillian Harper Greyback."

I knew Alex only knew one Harper. Me.

I finally broke the silence.

"Lillian Harper? You named her after me?" I asked.

She turned to me. I knew I had tears in my eyes.

"Yes. I wanted her to be named after her Aunt. And Lillian is from my dad's great-grandmother." Alex replied.

"Aunt?" Harper asked.

I wasn't Lilly's Aunt.

"Yeah. We might not be related by blood but were still sisters." Alex said.

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran to Alex and gave her a big hug, surprising Lilly.

When I let go Lilly asked, "Who is she?"

Lilly pointed to me.

"Do you remember asking if you had any Aunts or Uncles?" Alex asked Lilly.

"Yeah." Lilly said nodding.

"Well, this is your Aunt Harper." Alex said pointing at me.

"Really?" Lilly asked Alex.

"Yep. You wanna go say hi?" Alex asked.

Instead of answering, Lilly wiggled out of Alex's arms and ran to me.

"Hi, Aunt Harper." Lilly said hugging my legs.

I had to stop the tear treating to go down my face. Stupid hormones.

Then Lilly went and said hi to the rest of Alex's family and gave them all hugs.

While she was hugging Russo I made way over Alex and Mason.

"I'm so happy you're here." I said.

"Me too. I've missed you." She said.

"I've got to tell you something. Something only Zeke and I know about." I said as I drug her over to a corner.

"I'm..."

**AN: So, what do you think is Harper's news? Tell me your favorite part in the reviews. Tomorrows the 4 of July and I wrote a story that goes with that day. It's called: _Veteran's Day._ READ AND REVIEW. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**AN: Lots of your guesses were right. Read to see and then Reveiw.**

**_Previously on Lost And Found:_**

_While she (Lilly) was hugging Russo I made way over Alex and Mason._

"_I'm so happy you're here." I said._

"_Me too. I've missed you." She said._

"_I've got to tell you something. Something only Zeke and I know about." I said as I drug her over to a corner._

"_I'm…"_

**Alex's PoV:**

Harper came over to us while Lilly was hugging my family.

"I'm so happy you're here." Harper said.

"Me too. I've missed you." I said.

"I've got to tell you something. Something only Zeke and I know about." She said as Harper drug me over to a corner, away from my family.

"I'm…"

She sighed.

"Your what?" I prompted.

"I'm pregnant." Harper said smiling.

"What?" I yelled making my family stare at me.

"Sorry." I said and they went back to Lilly.

"Why haven't you told them?" I asked glancing.

"Well, I had a feeling you would come back so I decided to wait until you were here.

"Will you tell them now?" I asked.

"Yeah. Okay." She said and I dragged her to the middle of the room.

"Guys," I said as my family looked at me. "Harper has something to tell you guys.

I pushed her to the center of the room. She looked like she was about to pass out until Zeke went behind her and slipped his hand around her waist.

"I want to tell you guys that….I'm pregnant." She said.

I watched as my family's mouths dropped. Harper looked like she was about to puke.

Then my family and I formed a giant group hug.

From the center of the group my dad yelled, "Best birthday ever."

My family started to leave around 9:00 P.M.

Max still lived there. Both Justin and Max gave me a kiss on my cheek and said that they loved me before going to home and Max to his room with his wife.

It was to late to drive home so my dad told us to stay here. I agreed happily.

I stayed in my room with Mason, while Lilly slept in Justin's old room. (We were trying to break her from sleeping in our bed.)

I was dreaming about Mason and I when I lived at the Sub Shop, when I heard a little voice, wake me up.

"Mommy, Can I sleep with you?"

I was so tired to argue and I knew she was probably scared of sleeping in a strange room.

"Sure, sweetie." I said scooting over and opening the covers.

She crawled into bed and cuddle next to me. She gripped her bear that she had since she was a baby. I moved my hands thru her hair. Soon I felt her even breathing and I knew she was asleep. Soon I fell asleep too.

* * *

><p>I was fast asleep when I woke up with a sharp pain in my stomach. I knew it was the baby.<p>

It felt like the baby was trying to rip out my stomach. I looked under the covers to see a spot that was wet by my legs. My water broke.

I knew Lilly would be scared if she saw her mommy in pain. So I gently shook her shoulder.

"Hun." She mumbled.

She opened her eyes and looked at me with confused eyes.

"Lilly, Can you do something for mommy?" I asked biting back pain.

I knew she loved to help me so I knew that she would.

As I expected, she nodded and waited for me to tell her what to do.

"Go get Nanna and Pa Pa and tell them it's time. If they don't understand then bring them here." I said using the names my parents decided instead of Grandma and Grandpa.

"Okay." She said bouncing off the bed and down the hallway.

As soon as she was out of the room, I reached over and shook Mason's shoulder.

"Hmmm. What?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Mason, the baby is coming." I mumbled thru my lips.

I was trying to not curse or scream.

"Baby. Oh. That's good Alex." He said obviously not fully awake.

"Mason the baby's coming!" I practically screamed at him.

"What?" he said sleepily.

Then his back stiffened and he spun around to face me.

"What?" He said fully awake.

"Baby's...coming." I mumbled in between breaths.

He got up and started to throw things in the overnight bag that we had ready for this moment.

As Mason was packing my parents burst thru the door followed by Max his wife and Lilly.

I caught Jessica, Max's wife, eyes and said, " Please take Lilly away. I don't want her to see this."

She nodded and said something to Lilly before they both walked off.

I was happy that Lilly was away so she didn't have to see me like this.

Somehow Mason and Max got me to my car.

The rest went by in a blur.

**18 hours later**

**Lilly's PoV: **

Aunt Jessica and I had spent all night and half of the day together. **(AN: I think that's the right amount of time. I'm not sure.) **

We had got some ice cream. When I asked her why my mom looked hurt she would say my dad would explain. After a while I didn't bring it up.

When mourning hit we went shopping. I had bought a dress.

As we were checking out my dress I was wondering what she was thinking, when I heard her voice in my head.

"I hope Alex is okay."

I knew Alex was my mom's name.

I didn't know if I should ask her why she didn't think my mom was okay but I wanted to know so I did.

"Why do you think my mom isn't okay?" I asked.

She looked down at me. She looked confused and shocked.

She grabbed my bag and brought me outside before she said, "How did you know I was thinking that?"

I knew I could trust her so I told her.

"I wanted to know what you were thinking and then I heard you asking if my mom was alright in my mind." I said.

I knew she was going to ask me another question when her phone rang.

"Hello?…Okay, We'll be over there." She said.

"That was your dad. Were going to see your mom." Jessica said.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later we pulled up at the hospital.<p>

We ran in. In the waiting room was my new family.

They all gave me a hug and told me that my mom was okay.

I was hugging Uncle Justin when dad appeared in the doorway.

"Lilly, there's someone we want you to meet." He said holding out his hand.

I took it and he walked me down the hallway.

**AN: Aww...Lilly is going to see her new sibling. Nothing could go wrong or can it...? (Evil Laugh) I will put up another chapter up tonight because i'm up to chapter 8 on my writing thing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**AN: READ & REVIEW I warn you that the next chapter is amazing. (At least I think so) So I want 5 review before I post. **

**Mason's PoV: **

I was with Alex for 16 hours.

The doctor rushed me out so they could take care of Alex and the baby.

When he pushed me in the hallway, I asked, "Can you please tell me the sex of the baby?" I asked.

He smiled and said, "It's a girl."

I smiled.

I had a baby girl.

* * *

><p>An hour passed before I was allowed to see Alex.<p>

I had told her family that it was a girl.

I was waiting in the waiting room when the doctor came in.

"Mr. Greyback, Would you like to see your wife and baby?" The doctor said walking in.

I nodded and followed him down the hallway.

He stopped in front of a room and said, "Congratulation, Mr. Greyback."

He padded my shoulder and walked off.

I walked in to see my wife holding a little pink blanket with a little hat.

She looked up and smiled tiredly and motioned for me to come over.

I went over and put my hands out to hold her.

Alex put the baby in my arms.

The baby opened her brown eye that reminded me of Alex. She had my messy hair and ears.

Then I realized I was just calling her 'The baby' or 'she'. Alex and I didn't pick out a name.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"I don't know." She said.

We though for a few minutes before Alex spoke up.

"How about Ava?" She said.

Ava was my grandmother's name.

"You're naming her after my grandma?" I asked in shock.

"No," Alex said.

My heart sank

"Were naming her Ava." She said.

I looked up at Alex as she was smiling kindly.

"What about her middle name?" I asked.

Alex looked at her daughter.

"Marie." Alex said.

"Hmm. Ava Marie Greyback. I like it." I said.

As if on cue a nurse came in and asked, "Do you have a name for your daughter?"

"Ava Marie Greyback." We both said at the same time.

"Pretty. I like it." She said writing on a pad.

"Um… I was wondering if I could bring Ava to see Alex's family in the waiting room." I asked.

"Sure but you have to bring her back to the nursery when your done." She said.

I got up with Ava in my arms.

I kissed Alex on the cheek and asked her, "Do you need anything?"

"No, It seems like you got you hands full." She said nodding to the sleeping baby in my arms.

"I'll be right back." I said before heading over to the waiting room.

**~Waiting room~  
><strong>

I stepped into the waiting room and said, "There someone I want you guys to meet."

Everybody jumped out of their seats and came over to me.

Theresa was the first one to the baby.

I slowly passed her to Theresa.

Teressa sat on the couch and then looked up and asked me, "What's her name?"

"Ava Marie Greyback." I said proudly.

"It's beautiful. How is Alex?" Theresa asked.

"She's okay." I replied.

I noticed Theresa was crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I never thought I would be holding Alex's baby." She admitted.

"I'm sorry about running off and causing your family so much trouble all these years but Alex and I love each other to much to be separated. If any knows about forbidden love, I would expect it to be you two." I said nodding at Jerry and Theresa.

They looked at me confused.

"Alex told me about your story. It was very sweet." I replied.

Theresa and Jerry looked at each other with love. They both smiled.

"I'm going to put Ava back in the nursery and then call Jessica to bring Lilly." I said to Alex's family.

I called Jessica.

After giving Ava to Alex, I got a text form Jerry. It said:

Jerry: Lilly is here.

"I'm going to get Lilly." I said to Alex.

"Okay." She said.

I got to the waiting room to see Lilly.

Lilly was hugging Justin when I walked into the waiting room.

They all gave Lilly a hug and told her that Alex was okay.

"Lilly, there's someone we want you to meet." I said holding out my hand.

Lilly took it and walked with me down the hallway, to Alex's room.

We walked in. Alex was holding the pink bundle that was Ava. Alex smiled as we walked in.

"Lilly, come here." Alex said, waving Lilly over with her free arm.

Lilly looked up at me as if she wanted my permission before she could move.

"You heard your mom. Go." I said.

Lilly went over to Alex and crawled into the bed and sat down beside Alex and looked at the blanket.

"Lilly, Do you remember me telling you that you're getting a little brother or sister?" Alex asked Lilly.

Lilly nodded.

"Well, Lilly, meet you little sister, Ava Marie Greyback." Alex replied nodding to Ava.

Lilly looked at the baby as if judging her before saying, "Mommy, can I take care of her?"

Alex looked up at me and smiled and I smiled back. We held hands.

"Yes, you can take care of her, Lilly." Alex said.

Suddenly there was a burst of energy and a flash of light.

When the smoke cleared we saw something we didn't want to see.

**AN: Who do you think it is? Review to see what happens. **I want 5 review before I post. ****


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**AN: I want 5 Reviews to continue. READ AND REVIEW**

**Alex's PoV:**

Suddenly there was a burst of energy and a flash of light.

When the smoke cleared we saw the Professor Crumbs and four wizard police.

I held onto Mason's arm and he squeezed it back. I gripped Ava tighter.

"You know you guys are very hard to find." Professor Crumbs said.

"You won't take us." Mason said sounding a lot braver than I felt.

Professor Crumbs laughed like Mason told a funny joke.

Then the next moment felt like a dream.

Lilly stood up on the bed making her taller than any of us.

"You won't hurt my mommy and daddy." She said, dangerously, getting her point across.

"And who will stop me? You?" Professor Crumbs said, chuckling.

He turned to the wizard police and said, "Get them."

The wizard police charged forward coming towards us but before they got to the bed, Lilly put up her hand and a big, clear circle surrounded us.

I could still see the wizard police coming towards us.

The wizard police bumped into the circle and bounced back.

"Impossible!" Professor Crumbs said gaping at the huge circle.

I knew why he was so surprised. I remembered my dad saying that a protective barrier takes a lot of magic. Only a very powerful wizard could make it. It had never been created by a five year old, much less a wizard werewolf hybrid.

Lilly turned back to us, without taking her hand from the air and held out her other hand and said, "Take my hand and hold onto Ava."

It was like I was looking at older, wiser version of my daughter.

I didn't know what she would do but I took her hand and Mason put his on top of my hand and I gripped Ava.

"NO!" Professor Crumbs yelled.

I felt us getting pulled up. I remembered this feeling. Lilly was flashing us somewhere.

I closed my eyes and cocooned Ava with my body as we landed on a hard floor.

"Alex!"

My moms voice made my eyes flash open.

I was in the waiting room.

I looked over to see Justin helping Mason up.

I got up and saw Lilly getting up.

"Did she just flash you guys here?" My dad said looking around to make sure no one saw.

"Uhh, yeah." I said.

I turned to Lilly.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"I got my powers a few hours ago." She said.

I didn't know what to say.

I was thankful when Mason took charge. It was too weird that my five-year-old daughter was telling us what to do, even weirder that we listened to her.

"We have to get out of here. The wizard police will track us down." Mason said.

"Wizard police?" My dad said, shocked.

"We can't explain now. We have to get out of here." Mason said.

"Mason's right. We have to get out of here." I said finally getting my voice back.

We headed for the door but my mom's voice stopped me.

"What about when the doctor's ask why you're not in bed?" She asked

"Just say we were attacked by someone and we had to get away to save our daughter's lives." I said.

"Okay. Please call us when you can. Alright?" She said.

"I will." I said.

I gave Ava to Mason. I went up to my dad. I kissed him on the check and then hugged my mom and dad and said into their ears, "I love you."

I went over to my two brothers and hugged them and said into their ears, "I love you."

I went over to Mason, waved goodbye and left. As we walked quickly down the hallway, I let my tears fall freely.

I finally got my family back and I was running away, maybe for good this time.

**AN: I love writing this chapter. Review and tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**AN: READ & REVIEW**

**Alex's PoV:**

Somehow Lilly was able to transport our car and camping supplies to our campsite that she had also set up

I was resting in a chair, with Ava sleeping in my arms, looking at the woods in front of me, and drinking some hot chocolate. Lilly had fallen asleep in the tent.

I shivered as a blanket fell on my shoulders. I looked up to see my smiling husband.

"Hey." He said as he sat in the chair beside me.

"Hey." I said back.

I was quiet for a while.

"What are we going to do?" Mason asked breaking the silence.

I looked at him. He looked so frustrated and I knew why. He was mad he couldn't protect his family.

"Well, we need to keep Lilly from using magic. That will stop the wizard counsel from finding us for a while. Other than that, I have no idea but lets talk about it in the morning. We need to get to bed." I said getting up.

He got up and went into the tent. I slipped in and I put Ava on the pillow and laid down beside her. Mason laid beside Lilly.

Soon I heard Mason's loud snoring. I laughed at how funny it sounded.

After a few minutes of calming down Ava, my eyes got droopy and I fell asleep.

**(ALEX'S DREAM)**

I landed on something soft.

I opened my eye to see I was on a cloud. I gasped.

Suddenly there was a bright light in front of me. I shielded my eyes.

The light faded and I lowered my arm to see a woman.

This wasn't a normal woman. The woman was floating a few inches above the ground, she had long black hair she had a long purple dress that seemed to turn into air at the sleeves and bottom of the dress and she was glowing around her body.

"Get up, my child." She said offering me her hand; I took it and let her help me up.

The first thought that I had about this place was that I was dead and this was heaven.

"Am I dead?" I blurted out.

The woman thru her head back and laughed.

The woman was still giggling when I asked, "Who are you?"

She stood up taller and said, "I am Hecate, Goddess of magic."

My eyes went huge.

"You're the one who created the first wizard and the wizard world." I said.

"You forgot all magical creatures." She said smiling.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"This rule that wizards can't marry werewolves is wrong. I think anyone in the magical community should be able to be with the person they want to be with. No mater what species." She said.

"So, why don't you stop it?" I asked.

"I just needed to find the right person to fight for me. And I believe you are that person." She said looking at me.

"Wait you want me to fight against the wizard counsel. The people that my family has been running from." I said.

"Yes, I do." She said.

"But, I don't even…" I said but she interrupted me.

"…have powers? I have given you a part of my powers. They will last until you are done fighting. Don't worry I will help you. Have Lilly flash you and your family to the wizard court and I will help you from there." She said.

I was about to speak but she touched my head and said, "Be brave, my child. I'll be with you."

Then everything went black.

**(END OF ALEX'S DREAM)**

I woke up with a start.

I looked to my right and was relieved to see my family still asleep.

I walked out side and went into the woods.

I found a clearing that I could practice my new powers.

"Anytime would be nice, Hecate." I said to the sky.

I jumped when I heard her voice in my head.

"Think what you want to happen and it will." She said.

This wasn't like my powers before but I figured since this was from a goddesses powers would be different.

"Okay. If you say so." I said.

I focused on a tree and imagined a fireball in my hand.

Suddenly my hand felt a little hot.

I looked at my hand and a small flam was floating above my hand.

I gasped in surprise and the flame flickered wildly in my hands.

I calmed down and the flame went back to normal.

I realized I had to keep my emotions strait.

I took the fireball and threw it at a tree. As I threw it I imagined the wizard council trying to take away my kids.

The tree was blocked by smoke. When it cleared I gasped.

The tree had a smoking hole in it.

"To much power." I said to myself.

I practiced for an hour before I went back to the campsite.

I smiled when I saw my family sleeping. I laid down by Ava on the floor and fell asleep.

For once I wasn't scared of the wizard council.

**AN:So do you think Alex will win? Or will she louse? Review to find out.**


	10. Author's Note

**Author's Note **

**I've got another writer's block. So I need your help again. If you've got an idea send me a review of a Private Message. Thank for reading. Sorry for not real chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

**AN:READ & REVIEW **

**Alex's PoV:**

I was sitting outside the tent when my family woke up.

Mason came out and said, "So, what are we going to do?"

"I've got a plan." I said as I watched their mouths drop open.

"What?" Mason said.

I sighed and got up.

"I had a dream last night. Hecate came to me and told me to go to the wizard council. She told me to have Lilly flash me to the wizard council and I'll take it from there." I said.

"No. You're not going in there alone." Mason said shaking his head.

"Yeah." Lilly said nodding.

I didn't want to endanger my family but I knew they both were really stubborn.

"Okay but you stand behind me and don't fight." I said.

They both nodded.

We packed up the tent and camping supplies.

"Lilly, send this stuff home." I said.

She nodded.

She looked around before raising her hand, turning around in a circle and we watched as our camping supplies disappeared.

I offered her my hand and Mason did the same, holding Ava harder. I felt myself get pulled up as I though, "Here goes nothing."

We landed softly on the Wizard Court floor. I remembered Justin and I being here for exposing magic. I watched Crumb's head pop up from the judges bench.

His eyes went wide before he screamed, "Get them!."

From doors around the room came running out the Wizard Police. From the corner of my eyes I saw Lilly start to raise her hand but I wouldn't let _**my**_ daughter protect _**my**_ family.

I raised my hand and imagined a force field protecting us. From the palm of my hand a clear dome erupted around us.

Unlike Lilly's protective barrier, when the Wizard Police hit my barrier they were thrown back. I guessed it was because of my goddess given powers. Some flew into chairs and others flew into the wall and crumpled to the floor.

In the corner of my eyes I saw Masons and Lilly's mouths drop open. I remembered I forgot to tell them about my powers from the goddess.

"Whoa. Nice mom." Lilly said in disbelief, smiling.

I smiled at how surprised and amassed she sounded.

The ones that stopped before the barrier gulped and ran back into the rooms they had come from.

"Cowards!" He yelled at the door.

I closed my hand and the force field disappeared into it.

He turned his angry eyes on me.

He got ready to jump. When he did jump he jumped over to the pedestal and landed on the ground softly.

It wouldn't of scared me if the pedestal wasn't about 13 feet high.

I stepped back a little. Crumbs saw me step back and he smiled. He knew he was satisfied by me being scared but I wouldn't let him hurt my family.

Crumbs raised his hand but I said, " Wait. We need to talk instead of fight."

Crumbs looked unconvinced but he dropped his hand.

"Listen, I talked to the goddess, Hecate in a dream. She said she didn't like how you are forcing only certain people to like each other she said this rule about different magical beings can't be together is wrong and she wants it to be dropped." I said.

He looked at me like I was crazy.

"I don't like being lied to." He said raising his hand.

His hand glowed and then the light shot towards me from his hand. The light slammed into me. I felt like my chest was burning off when it slammed into me. I flew back into the wall and everything went black.

**AN:What do you think will happen to Alex? What about her family? Is she hurt? Tell me what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

**AN: READ AND REVIEW Tell me what you think. 7 reviews to continue. I did cocky-gurl's plot. Thank you cocky-gurl for giving me the idea. **

**Alex's PoV:**

His hand glowed and then the light shot towards me from his hand. The light slammed into me and I flew back into the wall and everything went black.

**(ALEX'S DREAM)**

I woke up and I was on a cloud. Hecate was standing in front of me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Crumbs knocked you out." She said.

Then I realized my family was still down there.

"What about my family?" I asked.

She looked at the cloud and sighed. She reached down and pulled two clouds apart. The formed a square and stayed that was.

"Come see." Hecate said.

I got up and went over to the parted cloud and looked into it.

I saw Crumbs walking towards my family. Mason, with Ava in his arms and Lilly were backing up towards the wall. I looked at Crumbs. In his hand was a fireball.

"You know mortals used to burn witches at the stake because they thought they were impure. I think you'll see how it feels when I'm done with you." Crumbs said as the flame in his hand brightened. I looked at my daughter. I felt tears come to my eyes as I saw how scared she was.

I looked around for someone to help. I saw me in the corner. I was asleep. Blood was lightly flowing from my head.

"We have to help them. Please." I begged as the tears fell.

"There's only one way I can think of." Hecate said.

"What is it?" I yelled.

"I have to enter your body. I can fight Crumbs. I know his weakness." Hecate said.

"Do it." I said determined to save my family.

"It's risky." Hecate said sadly.

I finally looked up at the goddess. She looked worried and upset.

"How risky?" I asked.

"If I enter your body there's a chance your soul might not survive. In other words you might not survive." Hecate said.

I took it all in. It was my family or me.

I looked into the could again. My family was against the wall. Crumbs raised his hands above his hands above his hand making the flame grow. I saw my family cower. Mason blocked Lilly with his body and hands as best as he could.

They were my life. I loved all of them.

I turned to the goddess and said, "Do it. Now!"

She nodded and put her hands up. A light appeared in her hands. She put her hands down and the light came towards me. Soon everything turned black.

**(END OF ALEX'S DREAM) **

**Mason's PoV:**

I was holding Lilly. She was crying. I knew we were going to die and Alex would be next.

I looked towards my wife. She was lying against the wall. Her head was bleeding. The blood was dripping all over her shirt and the floor.

Suddenly, a white swirl surrounded her. When it disappeared Alex was wearing a white dress that cut off just above the knee and she had pants on that went up to her knee. I watched the cut on her head covered by the whit swirl and then it went down to the floor. Where the cut had been was healed. I looked at the floor. The swirl had disappeared but the blood was gone too.

I looked at Alex in shock. He eyes flew open. The brown eyes that I loved were now a glowing white. Instead of standing Alex rose above the ground.

Crumbs realized I wasn't looking at him and followed my gaze to Alex.

"What are you…"

His question died on his lips as he spotted Alex.

I looked at him. He looked like a kid just caught in a lie by his mother.

"Hecate?"

Who was Hecate?

He sounded sacred and amazed.

"Crumbs. Why do you punish these people for your own personal vendetta?"

The voice coming out of Alex was not Alex's voice. It sounded like somebody verry wise and old.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

The woman looked at me and said, "I am Hecate, goddess of magic."

My mouth dropped open.

"But…..How?" I stuttered.

"It's a long story." She turned to Crumbs "You want to tell them about Sandra?"

Crumbs looked like he had just got slapped. After a while he looked at the ground. He looked so sad and defeted. His hands droped to his side but the flames didn't go out.

"Sandra was a girl I liked. Se was a wizard like me. I was going to ask her out to the Wizard Prom. The day I was going to ask her I walked up to her door and she told me that she already had a date with Riley. Riley was a werewolf. She told me that even if he hadn't asked her she still wouldn't go out with me." Crumbs said.

My heart hurt to hear that. I felt like it had gotten ripped in half.

"I swore to myself that I would get a job as a WizTech Headmaster and make a law that werewolf's and wizards couldn't be together. Soon the law was passed and I felt good that no one else would hurt like I did when Sandra broke my heart." Crumbs said.

I was stunned. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lilly get up and go over to Crumbs. I tried to stop her but she wiggled of my grip.

I watched her walk up to Crumbs. She slipped her hand into Crumbs hand. (The one that wasn't on fire.) He looked down at her and she smiled up at him.

"Sandra wasn't right for you. Between you and me she was pretty stupid to pick that other guy but my mommy and daddy love each other and I think you know that, too." Lilly said.

Crumbs nodded and smiled.

He looked at the flame and then Lilly. I tensed knowing he was going to hurt Lilly. He looked at the flame and then squeezed his hand. Smoke rose from his hands. When he opened his hand the flame was gone.

"Yeah, I do." He said.

He turned towards me and said, "I'm sorry Mason. Tonight I will destroy the Law."

"Thank You." I said.

I looked over at Alex as the white light disappeared and her eyes closed. She fell on to the gorund.

"Alex!" I screamed and ran over to her. I put her in my lap and held her head.

Her eyes were closed.

I looked at Crumbs.

"What's happening?" I yelled at him.

"She's dying." Crumbs said sadly.

**AN: Oh, no. Is she gone? Or Not? Will Crumbs really destroy the Law? What did you think about Crumbs story? READ AND REVIEW to find out. **7 reviews to continue.****


	13. The End

**Chapter 12**

**AN: READ & REVIEW **

**~ 5 Years Later ~**

**Lilly's PoV:**

"Lilly will you tell me a bedtime story?"

I was walking by my 10-year-old sister's bedroom. **(AN: That would mean Lilly is 15 years old.)**

I peeked into her room.

She was cuddling her teddy bear. On her bedside was her new wand she had got a week ago. She was looking at me with the puppy dog eyes she learned from me.

"Okay." I said.

I walked into her room. She scotched over and I sat down with my legs, one on top of the other. I put my hand over her shoulder and she rested her head on my shoulder and looked up at me, waiting for me to start the story.

"Once apon a time there was a wizard. She was very nice and very pretty. She was so pretty she attracted the attention of a boy. This boy, named Mason, fell madly in love with her but he had a secret as well as she did." I paused building the tension.

I was glad Ava didn't know our parents name.

"What happened next?" She said bouncing up and down.

"Well, Mason gave the girl, named Alex, a heart locket. What the Alex didn't know was the locket glowed when the person who was wearing it is in love with the person who put it on them. As soon as Mason put it on Alex it glowed brightly. Mason realized it was getting late and jumped up and started to leave but Alex asked him why he was always running off. Mason told her he couldn't explain it." I paused to catch my breath before continuing.

"A few nights later Alex and her friend followed him and demanded that he tell her why he was always running off. Mason changed into a werewolf right in front of her and her friend. Finally Alex told him she was a wizard."

I looked at Ava making sure she was still awake. She was.

"A few weeks later Alex was bumped back to level one of her family wizard competition. Back then there was a law a mortal and a wizard couldn't be together. Alex knew she probably wouldn't win her family wizard competition so she and Mason made a plan to run away if Alex lost so they could be together. The competition came and Alex lost to her brother. She and Mason ran away. Two years later she had a little girl. Mason and Alex feared everyday that the Wizard Police would find them and take away their daughter or hurt the baby that Alex was still pregnant with. Alex's brother found her and the next day she visited her family for the first time in seven years. The family was overjoyed that Alex was back home. That night Alex had her baby."

"When Alex was with her family in the hospital room the wizard police found her. The little girl got her family out. The next day the mom told the family that the goddess, Hecate, visited her and told her to come to the wizard council. The little girl transported her parents and sister to the courtroom. Alex fought the Headmaster but she got hit and knocked out."

Ava gasped.

"Hecate again visited Alex and told her she could fight for her but Alex might die. Alex took one look at her family and told the goddess to do it to save her family. The goddess came down and told the Headmaster that he shouldn't punish these people for his own personal vendetta."

"It turns out that when the Headmaster was younger he wanted to ask a girl he loved to the Wizard prom but when he got to her house a boy named Riley who was a werewolf had already asked her. She told him that even if he hadn't asked her she still wouldn't go out with him."

"Aww. That's mean." Ava said.

"I know." I said.

"Well, the Headmaster got mad and made a law that ex-wizards and werewolves couldn't be together. But the little girl convinced him to break the law. The goddess left Alex's body and Alex fell. Mason asked what was happening and the Headmaster told them that Alex was dying."

I waited a few minutes before Ava finally spoke up.

"What happened next?" Ava said.

I glanced at the clock. It was 9:30 PM.

"I'll tell you the rest tomorrow." I said.

"Awwwww." She wined.

"Go to bed now and I'll tell you the rest tomorrow night. Okay?" I said.

"Okay." She said sadly.

She lay down and I tucked her in and kissed her head. I turned off the light and left.

I just closed the door when a voice made me jump.

"What story did you tell her?"

I spun around to face my mom.

"Yours." I said.

"You do love to tell that story, don't you?" She said smiling and laughing.

We went into the living room.

"Are you ever gonna tell her that girl in the story was you?" I asked.

"Yeah, but she is to young now. I'll tell her when she gets older." She said.

"What about what you are?" I asked.

Five years ago the goddess, Hecate, had asked my mom if she wanted to be a queen. Hecate told her that chaos had made the Wizard World unsafe and there needed to be someone to take care of it. My mom accepted and got full wizard powers to train Ava and me. Now my mom was known throughout the Wizard World as Queen Alexandria or just Alex. We had a castle in the Wizard World but we lived here most of the time.

My mom was the strongest person I knew.

"Mommy." A little voice called from the hallway.

"Ava, Come lay down." My mom said.

Ava crawled into my lap and laid down.

The door opened and my dad walked in.

When he saw us lying on the couch he kicked off his shoes and laid down beside my mom. My mom laid her head on his shoulders.

Ava crawled off my lap and into my dad's lap. I laid my head on my mom's shoulder.

I loved my family and I knew we would never again be attacked.

I hope.

**_THE END_**

**AN: Should I do a sequel? What do you think? READ & REVIEW!**


End file.
